1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, and more particularly to a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, wherein the front wheel frame may be mounted on and detached from the main frame easily and rapidly by action of the quick release device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional two-wheel type golf cart 5 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a main rod having a mediate portion provided with an upper support base 51 and a lower end provided with a bottom support base 52. Each of the upper support base 51 and the bottom support base 52 is provided with a snap strap 53 for securing the golf bag and club set. The main rod is provided with a wheel frame 54 which is provided with two wheels 55.
A conventional three-wheel type golf cart 6 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a main rod having a mediate portion provided with a wheel frame which is provided with two rear wheels 62, and a lower end provided with a front wheel 61.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the conventional golf cart 6 in accordance with the prior art may be made foldable, and comprises a main frame 67, a front wheel frame 68 mounted on the lower portion of the main frame 67, a secondary frame 66 pivotally mounted on the upper portion of the main frame 67, and a handle 65 mounted on the secondary frame 66. The handle 65 may be folded into the secondary frame 66 by a retraction fixing structure 69. The main frame 67 and the secondary frame 66 may be folded by a folding mechanism 64. The main frame 67 and the front wheel frame 68 may be folded by a folding mechanism 63.
As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional golf cart 6 in accordance with the prior art has been folded. However, the front wheels 61 mounted on the front wheel frame 68, the main frame 67 and the secondary frame 66 will interfere with each other, so that the conventional golf cart 6 cannot be folded entirely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional golf cart.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, wherein the front wheel frame may be mounted on and detached from the main frame easily and rapidly by action of the quick release device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, wherein the front wheel frame may be detached from the main frame rapidly and conveniently, whereby the front wheel frame and the front wheel will not interfere with the folding action of the golf cart, so that the golf cart may be folded entirely.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, wherein the front wheel frame may be mounted on the main frame rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user using the golf cart.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a detachable front wheel structure of a golf cart, comprising a main frame having a lower portion provided with a front wheel frame, and a quick release device mounted between the main frame and the front wheel frame, the quick release device includes a connecting rod, a mounting member, a spring, a push button, a rectangular sleeve, and an outer mounting seat, wherein:
the connecting rod is mounted on a top edge of the front wheel frame, and is formed with a hollow receiving chamber, the connecting rod has a surface formed with a circular hole communicated with the receiving chamber;
the mounting member is mounted in the receiving chamber of the connecting rod, and has a central surface formed with a push button recess aligned with the circular hole of the connecting rod;
the spring is mounted in the push button recess of the mounting member;
the push button is mounted in the push button recess of the mounting member, and may be protruded outward from the circular hole of the connecting rod, the push button has a bottom provided with an annular flange received in the circular hole of the connecting rod;
the rectangular sleeve is mounted on the connecting rod, and has a surface formed with a circular hole aligned with the circular hole of the connecting rod; and
the outer mounting seat is mounted on the rectangular sleeve, and is formed with a passage for receiving the rectangular sleeve, the outer mounting seat has a top surface formed with a circular hole aligned with the circular hole of the rectangular sleeve, and a through hole located beside the circular hole, the passage of the outer mounting seat has a first opened end having a top edge protruded with a guide wing and a bottom edge formed with a depression which is formed with a through hole, the passage of the outer mounting seat has a second opened end provided with an extension wing which is formed with a through hole.